Alan Tueton
Alan Tueton was born into House Tueton, a humble low standing house which consisted of himself his mother and his father and spent his early years learning to trade and farm. At the age of 12 however his father was killed at The Battle Of Fort Bernard and his mother being unable to provide for Alan and herself died of starvation leaving Alan Severely Malnourished and needing to fend for himself. Alan quickly after his mother’s death enlisted in the local guard as he knew they would feed him and give him a place to sleep in exchange for his service but however Alan spent his first Month being picked on, beaten and having his rations taken from him by the older groups of guards. The next month later however he met a female guard by the name of Susan Grenzel who was two years younger than him and had been pretending to be a male, and the two quickly became close as they were both struggling against the guards stronger than them and knew they needed each other. Over the next year Alan and Susan became close friends and would even some times talk about creating their own house one day but the other guards became suspicious and started to beat and steal from the two more regularly. Another year passed and the lives of the two became increasingly difficult until they met another guard a year younger than Alan by the name of Henry Curtlen who was also suffering from the same problems as them so they decided to group up and look out for each other. Over the next two years the three became very close despite Susan being hesitant of Henry at first but despite this they all still taught each other important skills however during a training exercise one of the officers started to pick on Susan and instead of doing as the officer had told her she assaulted him and he quickly responded by drawing his blade and burying it in Susan’s chest. The death of Susan severely shocked Alan and filled with rage he drew his sword and disabled the officer by chopping his hand off, at seeing this Henry realised there was also no going back and similarly blinded by rage drew his sword and stabbed in into the officer’s heart. The two ran for their lives and were hunted by the regiment for the next two weeks but on the third week the hunt stopped as the human armies where getting ready to assemble due to King Neruoman Sage’s apparent plan to launch a pre-emptive attack on the elven legions however the regiment still put up a warrant for Henry’s capture so he changed his name from Henry Curtlen back to Victoire Sage . Upon Victoire telling Alan of his heritage and how he ended up in the service of their regiment Alan persuaded Victoire that he should pursue what was rightfully his by birth and seek revenge on his father for what he had done to him. A month later the pair realised that if they were to take the throne then they would need an army by their side and the only way to get one was by buying one. The next week while Alan was hunting boar to feed the pair he stumbled upon a large cavern with the entrance protruding from the side of a mountain and on closer examination realised it was abundant with iron ore and upon telling Victoire the two sold their remaining equipment and bought mining supplies. Although mining made Alan very rich he was still saddened by the death of Susan and also this new found wealth made Victoire very power hungry and over time distance grew between the two and Victoire started putting himself above Alan in the army hierarchy that he had been constructing for himself in their newly created business/faction. After numerous events Alan felt he had been replaced and felt that he no longer had fifty percent of the power in the business leading him to confront Victoire about it just after he had arrived back at their headquarters with a large batch of fresh recruits. The meeting however did not go as Alan had expected as Victoire was more power hungry than he had originally imagined and offered him nothing more than a position in his army as Corporal Tueton which deeply insulted Alan as he was under the impression that they had a shared leadership over the business and faction. In retaliation Alan stated that Victoire was relieved of his position and that he would be readjusting the current leadership styles to put him on top. As Alan left Victoire’s office he heard loud shouting coming from behind him as Victoire started yelling through the base that Alan had committed treason and was to be immediately executed. When Alan realised what Victoire had just said he ran for his life from the base knowing that Victoire’s men were loyal to him and only him and that if he stayed he was a dead man. After two hours of running through the forest he finally was convinced that he had lost all of the soldiers as he had a massive head start on them but as he was catching his breath he felt someone punch him in the back and started to have trouble breathing. When Alan looked down he saw protruding from his chest the head of an arrow and the end of the arrow sticking out of his back and he began to have severe trouble breathing until he fell to the ground and drowned in his own blood looking at his killer, Demetrius Alexis . - Alan died in the year 0000 at the age of seventeen as the last heir to House Tueton.